


darling, hold my hand

by bbyeongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fluff?, idk - Freeform, mentioned husbands dotae, mentioned kim doyoung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeongs/pseuds/bbyeongs
Summary: Donghyuck hanya perlu mengambil tangan Jaemin yang terulur kepadanya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	darling, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> oke, aku gak tau ini apaan. soalnya tadinya niatnya bikin oneshot nahyuck yang pendek banget gitu, tiba-tiba pas diliat wordsnya udah nyampe 4k ;") mohon maaf kalo ngebosenin atau klise dan segala macamnya, maaf juga kalau ada typos.. hope you enjoy this!!

Hal pertama yang Na Jaemin rasakan ketika dirinya secara perlahan tergelincir dari alam mimpi adalah sebuah beban di bagian dadanya. Bukan beban berat seperti barbel lima kilogram yang sering dia angkat di _gym_ ketika berolahraga, tidak juga seberat sekarung beras yang dia biasa beli di supermarket sebulan sekali. Beban yang terasa di dadanya ini hanyalah beban ringan dan nyaman yang memang sudah biasa dia rasakan. 

Sedetik kemudian Jaemin merasakan dagunya tergelitik oleh sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma manis yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. Sebuah lengkungan tipis secara otomatis segera terbentuk di bibirnya. Tanpa membuka mata pun Jaemin tahu kalau beban yang ada di dadanya adalah kepala Donghyuck dan sesuatu yang menggelitik dagunya adalah surai pemuda itu. 

Tadinya Jaemin tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas di dadanya itu. Dia berusaha tidak bergerak sama sekali agar tidur Donghyuck tidak terganggu. Namun semakin lama, hal itu semakin sulit dilakukan karena setiap Jaemin merasakan lembutnya surai Donghyuck di dagunya, tangannya semakin tak bisa dikendalikan dan tanpa dia sadari sebelah tangannya sudah bergerak untuk mengelus surai berwarna cokelat tembaga itu. Dia juga sedikit menunduk dan menenggelamkan hidungnya di atas kepala Donghyuck, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis _vanilla_ dan _almond_ yang sedikit bercampur dengan aroma cat rambut.

Jaemin dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus Donghyuck secara perlahan menghilang dan digantikan dengan suara lenguhan pelan. Gagal sudah niatnya untuk tidak membuat Donghyuck terbangun. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Donghyuck yang mengelilingi pinggangnya mulai mengendur, menandakan kalau pemuda dengan kulit keemasan itu mulai terjaga.

"Nana?" Suara serak Donghyuck yang memanggil namanya membuat Jaemin sontak menghentikan aksinya yang tadi tengah mengendus surai pemuda Lee tersebut, "Kau sedang apa?" Donghyuck mendongak guna menatap Jaemin, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jaemin tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya pada Donghyuck, "Menunggumu bangun," jawabnya, "aku tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur ini jika kau menggunakan dadaku sebagai bantal dan pinggangku sebagai guling."

Donghyuck bergumam, menggeliat beberapa saat sebelum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaemin dan memindahkan kepalanya ke bantal. 

Jaemin terkekeh pelan, mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Donghyuck barang sedetikpun. Jaemin bertopang dagu, memperhatikan lekat-lekat fitur wajah Donghyuck yang tak pernah bosan dia kagumi. Sementara pemuda yang dia perhatikan itu malah kembali memejamkan mata, dadanya naik turun secara teratur.

Jaemin tetap bertahan pada posisinya hingga beberapa menit kemudian suara Donghyuck menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan," Suara Donghyuck masih sarat akan kantuk, "tapi kau tidak perlu memperhatikanku sampai begitu juga, Na." Sepersekon berikutnya kedua mata Donghyuck yang tadi terpejam secara perlahan terbuka. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengarahkannya pada bagian atas kepala Jaemin. 

Kini giliran Jaemin yang memejamkan mata, bergumam pelan sembari menikmati elusan lembut jemari Donghyuck yang menyisir rambutnya. 

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Donghyuck membuat Jaemin membuka mata dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sisi tempat tidur. Matanya sedikit menyipit untuk membiasakan cahaya ponsel yang masuk ke korneanya ketika melihat jam digital di layar. "Jam.. Setengah sepuluh," jawabnya seraya menatap Donghyuck, "Apa kau lapar?"

Donghyuck bergeming, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin. Tiba-tiba pemuda bermarga Lee itu malah beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ , membuat Jaemin segera saja mencebikkan bibir karena kehilangan sentuhan jemari Donghyuck di puncak kepalanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Jaemin dengan kening berkerut bingung. Namun Donghyuck tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menatap Jaemin sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Jaemin yang kebingungan pun jadi ikut bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya dan duduk bersila menghadap Donghyuck. "Ada apa, Hyuck?" tanyanya lagi, merasa tidak yakin hanya mendapatkan sebuah gelengan dari Donghyuck sebagai jawaban. Keningnya masih memperlihatkan kerutan yang cukup dalam dan air wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sekali lagi Donghyuck menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada," jawabnya, "aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun kok."

"Bohong," sergah Jaemin, "wajahmu tadi jelas-jelas mengatakan yang sebaliknya," Tanpa aba-aba kedua tangannya sudah menangkup wajah Donghyuck, "cepat katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Lee Donghyuck," ucapnya, "kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

Donghyuck mendengus pelan sebelum kemudian menatap Jaemin, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Taeyong _hyung_?" Dia meraih sebelah tangan Jaemin, "Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu masakannya," ujarnya, "antar aku ya, Na?"

Jaemin masih mengernyit, sedikit menaruh curiga pada kalimat Donghyuck. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau Donghyuck sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia yakin kalau Donghyuck menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, atau setidaknya, ada sesuatu yang tidak Jaemin ketahui dari Donghyuck. Namun pada akhirnya Jaemin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Donghyuck.

  
  


Tepat ketika pintu di depannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok kakak kesayangannya, segera saja Donghyuck menghambur ke dalam pelukan lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut. Tidak memedulikan pekikan kaget yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak. 

Sementara Taeyong yang terkejut atas kedatangan sang adik dan hampir terjatuh karena pelukannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan Donghyuck.

"Yongie _hyung!"_ Pekik Donghyuck setelah melepas pelukannya dari Taeyong, "Aku lapar!”

Taeyong mengernyit, dia tidak menanggapi ucapan Donghyuck dan malah menatap pemuda dibelakang adiknya yang tengah berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi wajah. "Hai, _hyung."_ sapa Jaemin sambil tersenyum ramah, sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

Tetapi bukannya melempar sapaan balik pada Jaemin, Taeyong justru menatap pemuda Na itu dengan tatapan tajam,"Apa kau tidak memberi adikku makan?" Nada suaranya terkesan seperti todongan pisau pada Jaemin, "kenapa dia kelaparan?"

Pertanyaan dari calon kakak iparnya tersebut membuat mata Jaemin terbelalak. "Ya Tuhan, _hyung!_ Tuduhanmu itu jahat sekali!" kening Jaemin berkerut, "Kau kan tahu aku akan memberikan apa saja yang Donghyuck minta!" ujarnya, tak mau menerima tuduhan dari Taeyong yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

Donghyuck adalah satu-satunya prioritas yang berani Jaemin letakkan berdampingan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Donghyuck sudah menjadi prioritasnya bahkan sejak mereka berdua masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dan sampai saat ini pun Jaemin tidak ada niatan untuk mengubah hal itu sama sekali. Mendengar tuduhan tadi benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Detik berikutnya tatapan tajam Taeyong pada Jaemin tadi langsung berubah menjadi tatapan hangat, dilengkapi dengan senyum dan kekehan pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, Jaem," ujarnya kemudian, "Donghyuck sudah mengirim pesan padaku kok, dia sudah memberitahu kalau kalian akan mampir untuk sarapan." lanjutnya.

"Ahh.. _hyung!_ " rengek Jaemin. Dia benar-benar sempat takut tadi, walaupun tidak terlihat begitu di luar, tapi sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan ketika dituduh begitu oleh Taeyong. Taeyong _hyung_ kalau sudah marah itu menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan dari Donghyuck yang sedang mengamuk. Apalagi tatapan tajamnya tadi juga seperti memojokkan Jaemin, sampai-sampai Jaemin juga sempat meragukan dirinya sendiri dan berpikir kalau dia tidak menjaga Donghyuck dengan baik. "Kau membuatku takut," ujar Jaemin, "tadi aku pikir aku akan kehilangan restu darimu!"

Sementara Taeyong tergelak mendengar penuturan Jaemin, Donghyuck malah mengarahkan sebelah tangannya pada pipi Jaemin dan mencubit pipi pemuda itu dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau berlebihan sekali sih!" Donghyuck melepas cubitannya dari pipi Jaemin, "Yongie _hyung_ tidak mungkin seperti itu, Na! 

"Aku kan hanya khawatir," balas Jaemin sambil mengelus sebelah pipinya yang mulai menampakkan bercak merah, "lagipula daripada mencubitku, kenapa kau tidak menciumku saja sih? Cubitanmu membuat pipiku perih, Hyuck." protesnya. Jaemin memang bisa merasakan bekas cubitan Donghyuck itu terasa panas di pipinya. Tapi mungkin penampakannya terlihat lebih buruk dari apa yang Jaemin rasakan, karena sekarang dia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Donghyuck berangsur-angsur dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah. 

"Apa aku mencubitmu terlalu keras?" tanya Donghyuck khawatir. 

Sejujurnya rasa perih yang Jaemin rasakan tidak seburuk itu. Justru melihat rasa bersalah di wajah Donghyuck membuat hatinya lebih sakit daripada bekas cubitannya. Tapi pada akhirnya Jaemin tetap mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Donghyuck, "Sakit sekali," dustanya, "cepat cium pipiku."

Donghyuck mengernyit. Dia memang merasa sudah mencubit pipi Jaemin dengan tenaga yang luar biasa kuat. Bukan karena dendam atau apa, dia hanya gemas. Tapi sekarang keisengan tangannya itu malah membuat pipi Jaemin sangat merah, dia sampai berpikir kalau warna merah itu bisa saja akan menjadi warna biru keunguan, dan memikirkannya membuat Donghyuck semakin merasa bersalah. Jadi dia terdiam, tidak yakin harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak mungkin menuruti kemauan Jaemin dan mencium pipinya begitu saja kan? Jaemin memang calon suaminya, tapi Donghyuck tidak ingin menciumnya disini.

Sementara Donghyuck terdiam, dalam hati Jaemin bersorak senang. Sedikit lagi. Dia bisa melihat Donghyuck sedang memutar otaknya. Tak masalah kan kalau Jaemin berbohong sedikit? Dia melakukan ini demi mendapat ciuman dari Donghyuck. Dia belum mendapat satu ciuman dari pemuda yang lebih pendek itu sama sekali hari ini. 

Suara deheman dari Taeyong sontak membuat Jaemin dan Donghyuck sama-sama menoleh ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua. "Apa kalian lupa kalau aku masih ada disini?" tanyanya, "dan kalian berdua juga masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku." Taeyong berkacak pinggang sembari menatap Donghyuck dan Jaemin bergantian, "Cepat masuk, aku tidak ingin tetanggaku sakit mata melihat drama percintaan kalian." Dia menggeleng-geleng pelan seraya berbalik badan dan berjalan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri. 

Melihat Taeyong berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen, buru-buru Donghyuck mengikuti langkah sang kakak. Namun tepat sebelum kakinya memasuki unit apartemen itu, Donghyuck sempat menoleh pada Jaemin dan berkata dengan nada mencemooh, "Kau berlebihan," Raut wajah yang ditunjukkannya terlihat jenaka. Entah kemana perginya ekspresi bersalah Donghyuck tadi Jaemin lihat. Jaemin sampai bingung dibuatnya. "aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan tenaga saat mencubitmu tadi." lanjut Donghyuck seraya terkekeh, membuat Jaemin melongo.

Sungguh. Donghyuck itu abstrak sekali! Bahkan hingga saat ini Jaemin tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta sejatuh-jatuhnya pada pemuda itu.

  
  


Taeyong tersenyum lembut memperhatikan interaksi sang adik dengan calon adik iparnya. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia duduk di meja makan dan menikmati masakan yang sudah dia siapkan sebelum mereka datang.

Dua hari lagi kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapannya itu akan saling mengikat janji di atas altar. Taeyong hanya berharap keduanya akan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia. 

" _Hyung_ ," Taeyong menoleh, menatap Donghyuck yang memanggilnya, "Dimana Doyoung _hyung_?"

"Doyoung ada _meeting_ dengan kliennya, dia pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali." jawab Taeyong seadanya.

"Sepertinya Doyoung _hyung_ selalu sibuk ya." komentar Jaemin sebelum memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya, "Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

Taeyong bergumam, kepalanya menunduk menatap meja kayu di depannya, "Mau bagaimana lagi," ujarnya pelan, tiba-tiba saja merasa sedih memikirkan betapa sibuk suaminya seminggu ini, "Doyoungie kan wakil CEO perusaha— hei!" Kepala Taeyong lantas terangkat kala kesadaran akan perkataan Jaemin menghantam kepalanya. Matanya segera menemukan Donghyuck dan Jaemin tengah menahan tawa, "Kau kan CEO perusahaannya, Jaem!" tutur Taeyong kesal, "Kau yang membuat suamiku bekerja lembur seminggu ini!"

Tawa yang sedari Jaemin tahan segera saja menyembur keluar kala melihat ekspresi wajah Taeyong, begitu juga dengan Donghyuck yang ikut tertawa pelan. "Maaf, _hyung,_ " ucap Jaemin di sela gelaknya, "seminggu ini aku kan sibuk dengan urusan pernikahan," Jaemin tersenyum, "setelah urusanku selesai, aku janji Doyoung _hyung_ tidak akan lembur lagi kok."

"Yah, kau lebih baik menepati janjimu itu." Taeyong memutar matanya malas, membuat Donghyuck dan Jaemin kembali tergelak sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara _brunch_ mereka yang tertunda. 

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Donghyuck sudah berada di dapur apartemen milik kakaknya, mencuci peralatan makan yang dia dan Jaemin pakai tadi. Sementara tunangannya itu sedang berada di balkon apartemen untuk mengangkat telepon penting dari kantor.

Donghyuck menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Tangannya memang sedang sibuk mencuci dan mengelap alat-alat makan di wastafel, tapi pikirannya tidak berada disana. Dia bahkan sampai tersentak ketika merasakan usapan lembut tangan Taeyong dibahunya.

" _Hyung!_ " Donghyuck menoleh cepat, mendapati kakaknya sedang bersandar pada konter di samping wastafel tempatnya mencuci. "Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" gerutunya kesal. 

Taeyong mendengus pelan, "Aku tahu."

"Apa?" Donghyuck menatap Taeyong, "Kau bangga sudah membuat adikmu hampir jantungan?" tanyanya sarkas.

" _Quit acting,_ Hyuck," Taeyong tersenyum lembut, "Aku tahu ada yang sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan sejak aku melihatmu dan Jaemin di depan pintu."

Donghyuck terdiam, tidak menghiraukan ucapan yang lebih tua. Maniknya bersitatap sejenak dengan Taeyong sebelum kemudian dia kembali memfokuskan diri pada cucian di depannya. 

Taeyong sendiri jadi ikut terdiam, menunggu adiknya itu kembali membuka suara. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat Donghyuck akan segera menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Taeyong hanya harus menunggu.

Benar saja. Lima menit kemudian, setelah piring terakhir yang Donghyuck cuci sudah tertata rapi di rak piring, Donghyuck baru kembali menatap Taeyong. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit.

"Aku… tidak tahu, _hyung._ " kata Donghyuck tak jelas, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukkan kepala, menatap ujung jari kakinya. "Aku tidak tahu… apakah aku harus menikahi Jaemin atau tidak." ucapnya pelan.

"Kau ragu?" Sebenarnya Taeyong tidak perlu bertanya lagi, dari raut wajahnya pun Taeyong sudah bisa mengetahui kebimbangan yang Donghyuck rasakan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Taeyong tidak menghakimi Donghyuck. Mungkin pertanyaan dan nada suaranya terkesan begitu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah menghakimi seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terlebih lagi yang dia hadapi adalah adiknya sendiri. Taeyong hanya penasaran, karena selama ini dia pikir Donghyuck sudah berhasil menyelami perasaannya pada Jaemin.

"Aku.." Donghyuck meneguk ludah, maniknya bertemu dengan manik penasaran sang kakak, "aku… tidak yakin kalau aku mencintainya." lirih Donghyuck. Suara yang dikeluarkannya sangat kecil seakan Donghyuck tidak ingin kalimat itu terdengar oleh siapapun. Untung saja pendengaran Taeyong masih sangat bagus sehingga dia tetap dapat mendengar jelas ucapan Donghyuck barusan.

Setelah mendengar alasan tersebut, Taeyong terdiam sejenak. Dia perlu memproses dengan baik maksud kalimat Donghyuck di otaknya. "Kau tidak yakin kalau kau mencintai Jaemin?" tanya Taeyong memastikan, yang segera direspon dengan anggukan kecil oleh Donghyuck.

Taeyong menghela napas. _Ini bodoh_ , batinnya meronta. Siapapun dengan mata telanjang pasti bisa melihat kalau Donghyuck dan Jaemin saling mencintai. Donghyuck hanya belum menyadarinya. _Donghyuck benar-benar hanya menguras tenaganya saja memikirkan hal ini_ , Taeyong kembali membantin. 

Sekali lagi Taeyong katakan, dia tidak ingin menghakimi Donghyuck. Dia tidak akan mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya karena dia yakin hal itu tidak akan bisa membantu Donghyuck menyortir pikiran negatifnya. Maka dari itu Taeyong hanya akan membantu meredakan kebimbangan adiknya dengan membimbingnya. 

Taeyong menepuk pundak Donghyuck pelan, "Bagaimana kalau kau diskusikan ini dengan Jaemin?" usulnya, "sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah, bukankah lebih baik calon suamimu juga mengetahui apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, "Aku rasa itu bukan pilihan yang bijak, _hyung_ ," jawabnya, "aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Jaemin rasakan jika aku membicarakan hal ini dengannya." ucapnya sendu, "dia mungkin akan sakit hati."

Taeyong bergumam menanggapi ucapan Donghyuck, "Bukan _'mungkin'_ , Hyuck," sela Taeyong, "tapi _'pasti'_." lanjutnya, membuat Donghyuck menoleh dan menatap Taeyong bingung.

"Pasti apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" 

Taeyong mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Jaemin pasti akan sakit hati jika kau membicarakan ini dengannya," jelas Taeyong, "setidaknya ' _sedikit_ ' sakit hati." Dia memberikan gestur ibu jari dan telunjuk yang hampir saling bersentuhan, hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa milimeter saja di tengahnya.

Donghyuck mengernyit, "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku membicarakan ini dengannya?"

"Yah, menurutmu bagaimana?" Taeyong balik bertanya, "Pernikahanmu dengan Jaemin tidak bisa dibatalkan," katanya seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Donghyuck, "lebih baik mengatakannya dan menyelesaikannya sebelum menikah daripada membawa kehancuran setelahnya, iya kan?" Taeyong tersenyum meyakinkan. Namun Donghyuck tidak membalas senyuman tersebut, pikirannya terlalu kacau. Dia semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. 

" _Hyung_ , peluk aku." pinta Donghyuck pada akhirnya, yang langsung saja dituruti oleh Taeyong meskipun dia harus mendapat kekehan pelan dari kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Donghyuck terlalu lelah memikirkan ini semua. 

"Hai!" Suara Jaemin membuat Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kakak dan menoleh ke arah Jaemin yang sedang berdiri di perbatasan antara dapur dengan ruang makan. "Uh.. Apakah aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Jaemin bingung ketika melihat pemandangan di dapur, "Kenapa kalian berpelukan?"

Taeyong tertawa, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabnya, "Donghyuck hanya sedang ingin dipeluk," lanjutnya, "Apa kau mau menggantikanku memeluknya? Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang."

Manik Donghyuck membelalak, " _Hyung_!" pekiknya, merasa terkhianati. Namun tak butuh waktu lama, kedua lengan kekar Jaemin sudah menggantikan lengan kurus kakaknya dan mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Donghyuck tersenyum. Dia bukannya tidak menyukai Jaemin. Dia sangat menyukai Jaemin. Jaemin adalah temannya, sahabatnya. Dia sangat menyayangi pemuda bersurai biru itu. Donghyuck hanya tidak yakin perasaan suka dan sayangnya pada Jaemin bisa cukup dikatakan sebagai cinta. Dia juga tidak yakin perasaannya pada Jaemin sebanding dengan perasaan yang Jaemin curahkan padanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Donghyuck selalu meragukan pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. 

Donghyuck takut. 

Takut jika pernikahannya dengan Jaemin tidak membawa kebahagiaan pada mereka berdua.

  
  


"Kau kenapa, Hyuck?" tanya Jaemin cemas, "Semenjak pulang dari apartemen Taeyong _hyung_ sepertinya kau jadi lebih pendiam." ujarnya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku?"

Jaemin serius. Dia khawatir. Hampir bisa dibilang panik malah. Dia jadi menduga kalau Donghyuck sakit, karena sejak kecil Donghyuck bukanlah jenis seseorang yang pendiam kecuali ketika dia sedang sakit atau stress. 

"Donghyuck." panggil Jaemin lagi setelah pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dia lontarkan benar-benar berlalu begitu saja tanpa dijawab oleh pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu. Tapi panggilannya pun tak ditanggapi oleh Donghyuck. Dua _onyx_ pemuda itu hanya menatap lurus menghadap televisi yang menyala di depan mereka. 

Jaemin bahkan tak tahu acara apa yang sedang tayang di layar persegi panjang tersebut, dia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Donghyuck yang masih enggan berbicara. Apa Jaemin melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia tanpa sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Donghyuck sedih atau marah? Kalau iya, apa? Jaemin tidak bisa mengingat seluruh perkataan yang dia katakan pada Donghyuck setelah kembali dari apartemen Taeyong.

Perlahan Jaemin beringsut mendekati Donghyuck yang duduk di sisi lain sofa putih yang tengah mereka berdua duduki. Tangannya mengambil sebelah tangan Donghyuck yang bebas dan membawanya ke dalam genggaman. Jemarinya dia tautkan pada jemari Donghyuck. "Maafkan aku, Hyuck," ujar Jaemin kemudian, "aku benar-benar minta maaf." ujarnya lagi sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangan di dalam genggamannya ke bibir, mengecup lembut punggung tangan Donghyuck.

Permintaan maaf serta aksi Jaemin tersebut membuat Donghyuck sontak menoleh, Jaemin dapat melihat dua manik tunangannya itu terlihat memerah ketika bertemu pandang dengan maniknya. "Kenapa meminta maaf?" suara Donghyuck terdengar parau, membuat Jaemin meringis pelan. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Donghyuck sedang menahan emosinya, dan hal itu benar-benar membunuhnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghyuck, Jaemin malah menangkup wajah pemuda itu. "Hyuck," panggil Jaemin, keningnya berkerut namun suaranya terdengar seperti orang putus asa, " _tell me,_ " ucapnya, hampir berbisik, " _just tell me_.." ibu jarinya mengusap lembut sebelah pipi Donghyuck, "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Pertanyaan Jaemin membuat tenggorokan Donghyuck tercekat. Tanpa dia sadari air mata sudah terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dia bahkan hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri ketika mencoba berbicara. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Na." ucapnya lirih, dia meraih tangan Jaemin yang berada di pipinya, mengelusnya sebelum menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jaemin dan mulai terisak pelan.

Donghyuck tahu kalau Jaemin pasti sangat bingung terhadap sikapnya sekarang, tapi Donghyuck tidak peduli. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan saat ini jika melihat wajah Jaemin. Jadi dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda Na tersebut, berharap dirinya mendapat kekuatan lebih dari sana.

Donghyuck bisa merasakan dagu Jaemin bertumpu di puncak kepalanya dan tangan pemuda itu mengusap punggungnya. "Apa ini… karena pernikahan kita?" tanya Jaemin, "Apa kau sedih karena kita akan menikah?"

Donghyuck tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, namun Jaemin tetap bisa merasakan pemuda yang lebih kecil itu menggeleng di dalam pelukannya. Bukan pernikahan mereka dua hari lagi yang membuat Donghyuck sedih. Lalu apa? Apa yang membuat Donghyuck menangis seperti ini?

Jaemin terdiam sejenak, pertanyaan selanjutnya yang akan dia lontarkan adalah pertanyaan beresiko, karena jika Donghyuck menjawab iya, Jaemin dengan terpaksa harus melepas pemuda yang dia cintai itu. "Lalu.." Jaemin meneguk ludahnya kasar, "apakah aku yang membuatmu menangis begini?"

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada respon berarti dari Donghyuck. Jantung Jaemin mulai berpacu. Takut jika dugaannya benar. Takut jika ternyata dialah alasan Donghyuck menangis dan bersedih. Takut jika dia harus meninggalkan Donghyuck demi kebahagiaan pemuda itu, karena Jaemin tahu jika itu terjadi, yang akan hancur lebih dulu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Pergerakan Donghyuck yang menarik diri secara tiba-tiba dari dekapannya membuat Jaemin tersentak, terkejut. Dia semakin terkejut lagi kala melihat Donghyuck menatapnya lekat-lekat sembari menggeleng keras. "Bukan!" ucapnya, "Tidak ada yang membuatku sedih.." Donghyuck menundukkan kepalanya, menatap jemarinya yang saling bertaut di pangkuannya sendiri, "aku hanya.. ragu pada diriku sendiri," Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "aku takut.. tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia setelah kita menikah nanti."

Jaemin tertegun. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada rasa senang yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Melihat bagaimana Donghyuck sangat memedulikan kebahagiaannya setelah mereka menikah nanti. Tapi kalimat itu juga memunculkan tanda tanya di kepala Jaemin. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Donghyuck sampai berpikiran sejauh itu.

"Aku…" Donghyuck kembali bersuara, "aku tidak tahu.. apakah aku bisa mencintaimu sebesar kau mencintaiku, Na."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Jaemin tersenyum tipis. _Jadi itu alasannya,_ pikirnya. Donghyuck tidak yakin dengan pernikahan ini karena dia tidak mencintai Jaemin. 

Begitu kan maksudnya? 

Entahlah. Setidaknya hingga saat ini, begitulah yang Jaemin tangkap dari perkataan Donghyuck barusan.

Donghyuck tidak mencintainya. Dia takut dengan pernikahan ini karena dia tidak mencintai Jaemin. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Jaemin merasakan kalau hatinya seperti sedang diremas kuat-kuat.

Jaemin menghela napas pelan, dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Donghyuck. Susah payah dia tersenyum, "Aku mengerti," ujarnya pada Donghyuck, "aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku."

"A-apa?" tanya Donghyuck di sela isakannya, bingung. Dia tak mengerti maksud Jaemin.

Jaemin masih setia tersenyum pada Donghyuck, "Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau, Hyuck," titahnya, "kita bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini jika memang itu yang kau mau."

Manik Donghyuck membelalak, dia tidak membalas perkataan Jaemin. Otaknya mulai berputar cepat. Apakah itu yang Donghyuck mau? Membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Jaemin? Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan keluarganya? Jika dia tidak menikah dengan Jaemin, perusahaan keluarganya akan—

"Perusahaan keluargamu akan tetap aman meskipun kita tidak menikah," ucapan Jaemin menyela kereta pikiran Donghyuck, "aku jamin itu." lanjutnya.

Ada secubit rasa lega yang Donghyuck rasakan ketika Jaemin mengatakan hal tersebut, namun entah kenapa hatinya tetap terasa berat. 

"Aku bisa bilang pada _Appa_ dan menyuruhnya membatalkan perjodohan kita, Hyuck," ujar Jaemin lagi, " _just say the word and i'll do it for you_." Maniknya bersitatap dengan manik Donghyuck yang masih berkaca-kaca. Jaemin sendiri masih berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Demi Tuhan, Jaemin adalah pria dewasa berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Dia tidak boleh sampai menangis di depan Donghyuck walaupun hatinya benar-benar terasa seakan tengah dicabik-cabik.

"Aku.." Donghyuck meneguk ludah, menjeda kalimatnya. Benarkah itu yang Donghyuck mau? Donghyuck tidak yakin. Harus dia akui kalau perjodohannya dengan Jaemin memang terjadi begitu cepat. 

Dia dan Jaemin bertemu di sebuah acara keluarga perusahaan sewaktu mereka berdua masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Mereka berteman sejak saat itu tanpa mengetahui kesepakatan perjodohan yang kedua orang tua mereka lakukan. Memang terdengar kejam. Donghyuck dan Jaemin bahkan baru sekitar delapan bulan lalu mengetahui kalau mereka sudah dijodohkan. Donghyuck yakin jika bukan Jaemin calon suaminya, dia pasti sudah kabur dari rumah ketika diberitahu kalau dia akan dijodohkan. Dia menerima perjodohan ini begitu saja karena orang yang akan dia nikahi adalah Jaemin. Seseorang yang dia kenal.

Na Jaemin. Temannya sejak kecil, sahabatnya, seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan selalu memprioritaskan apa yang Donghyuck inginkan dalam kehidupannya. Apa iya Donghyuck tidak ingin menikah dengan Jaemin? Apa dia tidak memiliki rasa cinta sedikitpun pada pemuda itu?

Donghyuck tertegun, tapi beberapa menit kemudian sebuah senyuman secara perlahan mengembang di wajahnya. 

Dia sudah mendapat jawabannya.

"Nana," panggil Donghyuck setelah beberapa menit hanya ada keheningan diantara keduanya, suara televisi yang menyala pun tidak terdengar di telinga mereka, "aku tidak mau," Donghyuck berucap lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jaemin, "aku tidak ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita." 

Selama sepersekon ekspresi Jaemin terlihat kaget, namun detik berikutnya keningnya berkerut, terlihat khawatir. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya, "Sekarang belum terlambat jika kita membatalkan semuanya."

Donghyuck menggeleng, tersenyum menatap Jaemin. "Ini keputusan akhirku," Tangannya memegang tangan Jaemin, "aku tetap ingin menikah denganmu, Na Jaemin."

Katakan saja Jaemin cengeng, karena tepat setelah Donghyuck mengatakan hal itu, air matanya langsung jatuh ke pipi, membuat Donghyuck yang melihatnya jadi terkejut dan menampilkan wajah panik. "Nana! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya heran, "Aku bilang aku tidak ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita!" tegasnya lagi. Donghyuck pikir Jaemin menangis karena salah mengartikan kalimat tadi, tapi kemudian Jaemin menggeleng.

"Aku bukan menangis karena sedih, Hyuck," Jaemin menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya, "aku lega." lanjutnya.

Donghyuck mengernyit, "Lega?"

Jaemin mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika kau benar-benar ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini dan pergi meninggalkanku," Dia tersenyum pada Donghyuck dan mengelus pipi pemuda manis itu, "Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak membalas perasaanku, tapi tolong jangan pergi dariku," lanjutnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghyuck."

Dada Donghyuck berdesir kala mendengar ucapan Jaemin. Dia membalas senyum lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya tersebut sebelum kemudian membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Na Jaemin."

Jelas sekali kalimat balasan dari Donghyuck itu membuat Jaemin terkejut, karena reaksi Jaemin setelah mendengarnya sangatlah lucu. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak, dia bahkan sampai kesulitan berbicara, "K-kau.. bilang apa tadi?" Jaemin terbata-bata.

Donghyuck menyunggingkan senyum lembut, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Na Jaemin." ulangnya.

Mungkin Jaemin memang berlebihan, tapi sungguh, hatinya sudah tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Justru saat ini dadanya terasa sangat penuh dengan kebahagiaan hingga rasanya dirinya bisa saja meledak saking bahagianya. Jaemin menyatakan cintanya pada Donghyuck adalah hal yang biasa. Dia bisa saja mengatakan itu seharian tanpa henti jika dia mau. Tapi Donghyuck? Mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Jaemin? Ini hal baru. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah. Rasanya begitu asing di telinga Jaemin, namun dia bisa merasakan efek dari kalimat tersebut pada dirinya sangatlah hebat.

"A-aku…"

" _Speechless?_ " Donghyuck terkekeh pelan, "maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang," ujarnya, "aku baru menyadarinya."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku."

Donghyuck mengernyit, "Kapan aku berkata begitu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tadi. Kau bilang kau takut menikah denganku karena kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, Na," Donghyuck berargumen, "Aku bilang aku takut tidak bisa membalas cintamu sebesar kau mencintaiku."

"Apa bedanya? Kau tetap mengatakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa berubah?"

"Tentu saja beda! Aku—" Donghyuck menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Lelah menghadapi sifat merajuk Jaemin yang satu ini. Kadang pemuda ini juga bisa menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari dirinya sendiri. "Apakah itu penting sekarang?" tanya Donghyuck sebal, "Aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku juga mencintaimu, dan kau ingin membuatku menarik kembali kata-kataku itu?"

"Tidak!" pekik Jaemin panik.

Donghyuck mengangguk, "Bagus," ucapnya, "karena aku juga tak mau menariknya kembali." Dia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Jaemin, membuat Jaemin harus mendongak ketika menatap wajah tunangannya.

" _I love you._ " pengakuan Donghyuck untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir kembali terucap,. Tangannya memegang dagu Jaemin sebelum kemudian dia menundukkan kepala dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi pemuda itu. Mengecupnya.

Jaemin spontan memejamkan mata, merasakan bibir Donghyuck yang mendarat di dahinya dengan lembut.

Jaemin menyukai ini. Menyukai perasaan meledak-ledak di dadanya. Dia bisa hidup dan terbiasa dengan hal ini setiap hari.

Ketika Jaemin merasakan bibir Donghyuck tak lagi berada di dahinya, Jaemin segera membuka mata. Sebelum Donghyuck dapat melakukan apapun, tangan Jaemin sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya kuat-kuat hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di dada Jaemin. " _I love you more._ " Donghyuck dapat mendengar Jaemin berbisik di telinganya, berhasil memunculkan sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya.

" _I know._ " balas Donghyuck sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang Jaemin berikan padanya.

  
  


Donghyuck memang sudah yakin dengan pilihannya. Dia sudah sangat yakin untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Jaemin dan menjadi suaminya.

Tapi tetap saja, ketika hari itu datang, Donghyuck tidak bisa mengusir rasa gugup dan takut yang dia rasakan. 

Ketika dia berjalan menuju altar bersama ayahnya dan dilihat puluhan pasang mata dalam ruangan, Donghyuck masih bisa merasakan kegugupan itu benar-benar mengelilinginya, mendekapnya erat-erat. Perutnya bahkan sampai sakit karena dia terlalu gugup.

Dia mendapati Jaemin yang sudah berdiri di atas altar tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Namun ketika Jaemin berbalik badan dan menatapnya, semua rasa takut dan kegugupan yang Donghyuck rasakan serta merta menghilang. 

Jaemin tersenyum lebar. Terlihat tampan dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih gading yang sewarna dengan _tuxedo_ yang Donghyuck kenakan.

Donghyuck tak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari Jaemin selama dia berjalan di lorong menuju altar, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Beberapa langkah menuju altar, perlahan Donghyuck mulai melepaskan pegangan dari ayahnya. Dia membalas senyuman Jaemin dengan senyumannya yang tak kalah lebar dan mengambil tangan Jaemin yang terulur kepadanya.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! :D <3<3


End file.
